Give It Away
by sjdhsjhd
Summary: If you've read Percy Jackson and the Heroes Sword, or Percy Jackson in the forest in the sky... You probably want to know a little bit of background on some characters. This story takes you to life before Cade and Audria found out they were Demigods.
1. Notsohappy Birthday

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO!! GIVE IT AWAY

**Yeah!! 4****th**** fan fic. I'm still working on Forest in the sky… but I wanted to start this story!!**

**Not-So-****Happy Birthday**

I pushed the radio off of the night stand and popped out of bed. Another boring day of school was hot on my heels.

Oh yeah…Almost forgot to introduce ma' self.

My name is Cade. I have a nice little house in Boise, Idaho. An extremely BORING life and a positive attitude. (You can tell from what I've written…huh?) I trudged out of my room and tossed a few eggo's into the toaster and flicked around the channels 'til I found sports center. My sister was sleeping in… (And I didn't bother waking her up…) and my parents were at work. It was left with me and my dogs. All of them stared up at me begging for mini waffles. I couldn't resist.

"GOD!! Frickin' Yankees…" I muttered to my self as I 'Accidentally' dropped a chunk of waffle. Browning, my slim chocolate lab got there first… but Ruger, my hyper black lab pup leaped on him. Shady… My fat lazy one that is supposedly a lab just sort of watched the fight from nearby.

I tossed on some clothes, and grabbed my back pack. I followed my normal route to school, and tried to count how many people looked at me funny. As you guessed… I'm total Mr. Popularity…NOT! I lost count somewhere around fifteen, and held my pride as I caught up to Justin. One of my only friends.

"Hey! Dude!!" He greeted me. "There's a new kid today. He should be here any second…" we both turned to the door. Justin knew all the gossip because inside he was really popular, and EVERYONE liked him. He was a straight a student to… almost immediately as we looked… a kid who looked about sixteen walked in. He had curly hair, and a Rasta cap. He had extremely hairy arms and soft brown eyes. And even though it was summer, he wore jeans and tennis shoes. He looked nervous, so Justin and I went up to him.

"You new?" Asked Justin.

"Yeah…I'm Jesse. Nice to meet you." He spoke.

He shook hands with him and turned to me.

"Nice to meet you to…" He said.

"Yeah…" We shook hands and we walked with Jesse to all of our classes.

…………………………………………………………………

I walked into my house greeted by my dogs. Then a wrapped box hit my face.

"Happy Birthday dork!!" yelled my sister Chandler as I walked in.

"Birthd-OH YEAH!!" Okay…I've had a few stupid moments in my life, but nothing prepared me for that. I forgot that today was my birthday!! I was finally thirteen. Even though I'm not sure that's a good thing.

Now every birthday is fun…unless you eat too much cake, and you start a chain reaction of puking. Seriously! You puke… the kid sitting next to you freaks out and chucks up pizza, then the next…and it goes on and on. But that's past the point. Somehow my parents made this birthday UN-fun. They looked nervous and jumpy the whole time. I just ignored that and opened presents. A new red hot chili pepper album… a stuffed fish (From Chandler…) a chocolate bar, and a new red sox hat. I walked into my room. Okay, I don't want to brag or anything, but I do get EXTREMELY good grades. Straight a's. And I had a knack for solving problems. I also like animals, but one especially. I LOVED owls. I have no clue why, but I do. I relaxed in my bed and listened to some music off of my new sound track. I was planning tomorrow.

Morning routine…

School

football practice

practice bass guitar

Look up videos on youtube.

eat dinner

go to bed

Average.

I met up with Justin like usual, and we went to our first class… social studies.

"Okay class. STOP TALKING!! Today we are going to learn about Greek Mythology. But first I want to see what you know." Mr. Durk looked around.

"Who knows who fought in the Peloponnesian war?" Without thinking, I raised my hand.

"Cade?"

"The Athenians and the Spartans." I said casually. Where the heck did that come from?

"Correct…" The class started whispering. I noticed Jesse had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well, Mr. Cade. Do you know one of the main heroes who fought Troy?"

"Achilles…" I said without thinking.

"How about the Minor god of the sun…"

"Which one?"

"The one who starts with an 'M'…"

"Medea." The class was in an up roar now.

I could go all day, but thunder sounded in the distance, and rain tapped on the roof.

The average rain storm morphed into a demon storm in seconds, and got worse every minute. It was like something was fighting with the sky. It was lunch, and Jesse caught up to me.

"Hey Cade? Are you ADHD or dyslexic?" I raised an eyebrow at the random question.

"I have controlled ADHD, but I'm not dyslexic." Jesse thought for a second.

"Do you have weird dreams a lot?"

"Yeah…Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Cade, I think you are someone special… but I don't know…" Thunder roared like a lion, and a brilliant flash of lightning struck the road across the street.

The rest of the day went pretty normal, and I got as soaked as a fish as I walked home. But the thing was, I never GOT home. I (Not even in a thousand years!) Wasn't ever prepared for what happened next.

**A LITTLE BORING…BUT BEAR WITH ME!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY EXCITING…AND THEN WE CHECK ON AUDRIA.**


	2. Jesse's Dirty Little Secret

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO.

Jesse's dirty little secret.

I turned a corner, and herd a rustle in the bushes. The rain was really falling now, and thing were getting to quiet. I slowly continued the eerie walk home… but I couldn't get over the feeling I was being watched. I turned around a few times, and each time I did… the storm got worse. Lightning struck 100 yards ahead… and I breathed harder. That's when I herd a growl. I started running. Football was an hour away, and I had time to relax at home… but I wasn't so sure about leaving home any more… I was all alone, and I couldn't see two feet ahead. I stopped dead in my tracks though. Two fiery yellow eyes were glaring at me through the fog. I was paralyzed in fear. I swiftly sprinted away… but the monster snarled and leaped I ducked and the thing jumped above me.

"GRARF!!" It snarled and blocked my way. I tried to turn around, but I slipped, and slammed my head on the ground, and started bleeding. The eyes of the thing grew large, and dove on me. I quickly un zipped my back pack, and used the sharp edge of my math book to jab it. I got a quick glance at it. It was a wolf that was black, and had dirty matted fur. It was ten times bigger than a wolf though. And it had malicious eyes and sharp snapping teeth.

I took the two seconds to get up and run. Now a Heavy wind set in, and my t shirt was covered in blood. The beast charged after me. I didn't have a weapon this time. I tripped on a puddle, and this time I landed on my back. I curled up in a ball as the dog from Hades…wait, Hades?... Leaped on top of me. It took a huge painful bite of my back, and then it clawed me. I cried out in pain. I tried to get up, and toss a rock… but a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of me… lighting all of the brush and grass on fire. The beast scratched me again… but this time I didn't feel anger. Just pure hatred. I picked up the closest stick, and ran it along the fire.

"BACK YOU DISGUSTING MUTT!!" I snarled, and waved the static fire in front of its face. It took a step back. Somehow the rain wasn't putting out the little fire… instead, it climbed up the electric pole, and it exploded. A shower of ember embarked the sky, as the sun went down and the storm raged on. It was in that small second I realized life wasn't bad…I was happy to be alive, and I had to kill this thing if I wanted to keep living. I let the anger over take me, and I punched the beast…together we hopped into the massive fire storm. Another telephone pole exploded. We tussled, and tumbled through the fire. That's when I picked up 2 sticks, and lit them on fire.

"BAD DOG!!" I Waved around the fire, and backed the monster into a circle of fire. I did what came naturally. I gave the hardest stab I ever could do, and let the monster die. An explosion of some sort of yellow dust filled around. I collapsed to the ground. The world faded to black.

I woke up at what I guessed was eleven, and looked at myself. My clothes were torn, I was soaking wet, and covered in blood. I visited a puddle to wash. Dang…I thought I got a lot of odd stares on an average day… I went up the trail and found my back pack. I put on a sweater over my torn clothes, and walked to school.

…………………………………………………………

I slipped in around lunch, and picked a table far away from everyone else. I sat there and ate my pizza, keeping an eye out for more demon dogs. But instead of seeing a devil dog, I saw some kid who looked around 13 or 14…or maybe a really short 15 year old… but anyways, he was a black haired kid with deep green eyes. He was, like, examining me. He was sitting next to a girl with blonde hair, and grey eyes like mine. I also saw Jesse looking at me to, so I quickly turned away and ate lunch.

I was munching on a breadstick, and I was expecting nothing out of the ordinary. But suddenly, the black hair kid screamed.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" I didn't hesitate. I tossed a slice of pizza into the air. All hell broke loose. We ran around slamming people with food…this was a full fledged war!! I decided to find cover, so I dove behind the tipped over salad bar, and tossed half of my breadstick. I was about to toss the other half, but then I noticed Jesse and his weird friends.

"Jesse! Can you and your friends stop stalking me?"

"Follow us… or you might die!!" stated the black haired kid.

I already saw something WAY out of the ordinary… so I didn't neglect him. I just followed him out of the lunch room. We were about to exit the chaos… but we were stopped dead.

**STARTING TO LOOK FAMILIAR??**


	3. On a New Rode

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO!!

On a New Road

I stared up, paralyzed in fear. The principal had one eye!!

"Cy…CYCLOPS!!" I screamed. The black hair kid and the blonde chick said something, and I took the lead out the cafeteria. We had monsters hot on our tail the whole jog… what was happening to me!! We were almost out of the school, but then the beasts caught up to us. The two supervisors were now furies… and the black hair kid, the blonde, and Jesse drew weapons (And reed pipes…) and starting beating the life out of the monsters. I could only sit back and watch… motionless. It was about ten minutes of live Men in black gone Greek. It was so… COOL!!

They hardly broke a sweat as we raced out of the school. I led them to my old fort that I used when my friend was still here. He moved a few months back. We all relaxed a second. That's when I popped the question.

"What is going on?"

"Cade…we have a lot to tell you…"

**AUDRIA IS UP NEXT!!**


	4. Running the Bases

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO.

Running the bases

"Wake up, hon…" Sounded a voice from my door. A flood of light streamed into my room.

"Big day of school!" My mom said positively. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. It was all normal. My cat was curled up at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah…" I said as I stretched my arms and hopped out of bed.

I'm Audria Oceanus. My mom is some sort aqua biologist (N/A I know that's not true… but I had to make it interesting…) She was married when I was just born… but then my dad had to go away, and I've never seen him before. My mom tried to make me believe that my step dad was always my real dad… but I never thought so. And my mom was right. Today was the day my school softball team played our arch rival… Northworth. I focused all on the game and jumped out of bed. I listened to a few songs by three doors down as I got ready to go, and before I knew it, I was off to school. I live in Alabama… which isn't very exciting right now. I met up with a herd of my friends on the softball team, and we walked on, talking about the gossip and new couples. I wasn't really that interested though… in no time at all we were at school.

"Brace yourself for yet another boring day…" whispered my friend Tyki. She was right…

We were in English, and I wasn't fully focused. I was still imagining what victory was going to taste like…

"Audria… care to tell us what is he root word for cereal?" PING! Back to class…

"Erm… Ceres?" I guessed. The name was way back deep in my mind.

"Correct…maybe your blank stare was conceiving. Does anyone know what conceiving means?" I went back to my mental pictures.

I sprinted onto the field where my pitcher waited for me, so he could warm up. She tossed a fastball right outside. After a few more throws, I noticed the Northworth Neck Biters getting into the opposite dugout. They had a few new players… but one really stuck out. I know you've seen the cartoons where they have the ripped German chick giving massages… well this player was making that massager look like a noodle right now… I mean she had to duck to get onto the field, and she was giving out some NASTY glares. I just glared back.

The game was set to begin, and we were fired up. We were home so we fielded first, and we got 4 batters up. Only one got on base off of a single. I was batting third, so the second I stepped into the dugout, I had to put on a helmet, and where batting gloves. I watched as I took a few practice swings. PING! Our first batter got into a ground out. CONK!! Pop out and it was my turn. 2 outs, no one on. I stepped up to the plate, and focused on the ball. WHIFF!! Ball one. SHOOM!! Strike one. I swung at the next one… foul ball. I saw the PERFECT fast ball coming, s I loaded, and gave a mighty swing… PONG!! The ball went flying. I zoomed up the first base line, down towards second. I looked and saw the third base coach telling me to hustle. The centerfielder picked up the ball. I was half way there… Ready for the throw. I was right in front of there GIANT shortstop, when it felt like a brick hit my ankle. I looked down just in time to see the big one's size 32 kick my ankle. I fell to the dirt. The outfielder tossed the ball to third, and I was out. The big one began to laugh.

The rest of the game was pretty good… you know, taunting faces, hits. I finished with a 3-4 batting record. Pretty good… but it could have been 4-4! I was done packing my equipment, and for the first time, I saw the scoreboard. Neck Biters 6, us 3. I sighed and walked out.

"Hey! Nice loss twinkle toes!!" Yelled the fat one. I couldn't control my anger.

"Say that to my face Big Mac!!" She looked taken aback by the remark.

The minute I got home, I looked at my schedule. We played them again a few days after my birthday. Which was in a week. I was turning thirteen… and I was going to practice SO hard!! Little did I know Big Mac's TRUE identity!

**JUST A BIT BORING… BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOOD!!**


	5. Death Glares and Sea Gods

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO!

Death Glares and Sea Gods

Six days had passed, and I was bouncing off the walls. I was FINALLY going to be thirteen. AND my game was going to be in just a couple days. Was practicing really, really hard to stay fit and pour the ketchup all over Big Mac! And so it was I went to bed that night. I wanted to get to sleep fast, so I could wake up faster… but sleep didn't want to come. I had to improvise. I turned on my favorite songs, and waited until the minute came that I turned thirteen. I sat and waited. And waited, and waited. I almost fell asleep a few times, but finally… HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME!! I was about to jump up and dance with my cat, but a deep voice cut me off.

"Congrats!" I screamed, and tossed my lamp at the dude who was sitting next to me. He caught the lamp, and put it on the table.

"It's Okay!! I'm your dad!!" I was paralyzed. Some wearing Hawaiian clothes, with grayish brown hair and sea green eyes like mine was trying to say that he was my real dad.

"Prove it…" I sneered. He sighed.

"Your name is Audria Oceanus, you have 4 kittens, a cat, two dogs, and you have two younger siblings who aren't really siblings. Step siblings." He finished.

Either this nut job really WAS my dad. Or he was some sort of a really obsessive stalker. Come to think of it… he did sort of look like me…

"Audria… my dear daughter… I have so much to explain…" He looked around.

"What..." I asked getting a little curious.

"Have you herd of Greek Mythology?"

"Yeah…"

"Well it's real. All of it. And sometimes the gods have affairs with mortal humans they REALLY love. These children are called half bloods. That's you." I was at a loss of words. Something in my gut was saying it was true.

"How can I know?" I asked… wanting some proof. He sighed and fished around in his pocket. He pulled out his hands and showed a fork.

"So…"

"HOLD ON!" He looked at it… then it started glowing, and growing. Soon it was a trident as tall as me.

"Need more?" He smiled, and his fish watch started beeping.

"Gotta' go. Don't tell your mom I was here. Night!" With that he left. I was too shocked to doubt anything. I fell asleep instantly.

The next was as average as it could be… until I got home. I was surprised by all my 'Family' and friends right when I stepped through the door. Savannah, one of my friends, gave me some cake. We all laughed and had a good time. Then it was present time. I always started with the biggest one first. I got a brand new softball bat from my step dad and a fancy looking outfit from my mom. My friend gave me simple things like chocolate bars, and pictures. I was throwing away the wrappings, and stuff, when I noticed a new tiny gift… wrapped in fish paper. It had a card. No one noticed, so I slipped over and read it.

Dear Audria.

This will let you be herd in a time where you can't speak.

With love,

Poseidon.

I quietly unwrapped the gift. It was a sand dollar. A simple sand dollar. I decided it must be important, so I put it my pocket, and enjoyed the rest of the party.

………………………………………………………………………

The day was here. There was a slight drizzle as we all stepped onto the field. We walked slowly and narrowed our eyes to make us look deadly. We passed by the other team… glaring. Our small amount of fans was crowding around the field today, and we just kept glaring. It was show time!

It started out like last time… with some good bats, and bad ones. My new bat helped me hit a double off of their pitcher… it would have been a triple… but I didn't want THAT whole incident again. Big Mac looked like she grew another foot, and was staring at me maliciously. I dodged around Big Mac and ended up scoring on the next single. It was a hard fought battle all the way through. The score was 4 to 4, and Big Mac was up. It took two strikes and three balls until she finally hit a chopping single. We made the bases loaded… but struck out the last batter. We were up. Two of my team mates were on base, a single could win it. I was up to bat. WHIFF! Strike on. I noticed Big Mac was pitching. SHINGOW! Ball. Same pitch… ball. SLOOP! Strike. WHOOM ball. Full count and I could win. Big Mac gave her hardest fast ball. I took a lucky swing, and sent the ball right up the middle. WE WON!!

After we were done celebrating, I walked over to Big Mac.

"How does it feel to be UNDER the bun!!" We all started cracking up. We were walking away, when I heard thumping behind us.

"I don't take GARBAGE!!" Yelled big Mac, and swung a ravenous punch at me. I ducked, and my teammates ran away screaming. Was it me… or was Big Mac growing?? I didn't ponder though. By now she looked ten feet tall, and was crashing her fists at me. I did my best to dodge them. But my best wasn't good enough. I ducked away from one punch, but the other hand gave a heavy blow at my face. I went flying over to my storage sheds. Big Mac tossed away the officials, and adults like they were rubbish, and pounded toward me. I had to think fast… DING!! IDEA!! I jumped into the storage shed and felt around. They never took the keys out of the gator. A little mini tractor, with lots of horse power. I leaped in, and turned the ignition. I slowly backed out, turned around, and used a rake to joust with the giant. She charged at me… her fist extended. I zoomed toward, rake in hand. Luckily my rake was longer, so when made my rake juke her fist, and jabbed her monstrous eyes. She yelled in pain, and I rode away. Somehow I knew this wasn't over.


	6. I Dream of Demigods

I don't own the character

I don't own the character.

I Dream of Demigods

That night was by far the WIERDEST night ever. Of course it was difficult for me to explain to my parents that I was really jousting a giant. I was grounded for a couple weeks… AND had to pay half of the medical bills. But that's not the weird part. I'm used to being grounded for one thing or another, so it didn't bother me to much. But I was so tired, that I went to bed. VERY weird.

I woke up… and I was in some sort of a cornfield. It looked a lot like the one down the rode… but there was a purplish triangle moon above, and I had the odd feeling I was floating. I was just wandering around, looking at stalks of corn and things, when a rustle sounded from behind me. I jostled my head around. Nothing. I suspiciously continued my little walk… when I saw a glint of light. I turned around as fast as possible…but still nothing. Now I felt like everything I did was being watched… so I started walking backwards. Things were getting SO quiet. A deep bellow sounded behind me. I stood, motionless. SPLAT! My head was smashed right into a pile of mud. I looked up and saw a beast that looked like some ripped guy was wearing a REALLY good bull costume. I screamed as he revealed a giant, flaming axe the size of my step dad… I found the will to move RIGHT as an axe slammed were I just was. Worst yet, he started chasing me. I couldn't wake up, so I just kept running. I lost count of how many stalks of corn I ran into, or how many bugs bit me… but soon, I tripped again. I looked up, and saw the axe swinging right at me. I tumbled out of the way. I hopped up, and leaped across an open part. Things went to slow motion. I looked to my left, and saw a kid who looked a couple years older than me. He had the same green eyes, and messy black hair. The moment was ruined as I woke up, looking around for Minotaurs. Who was that kid?

The rest of the day went as normal as possible. I hurried with my home work, and ate like a pig. I was waiting to see what dream I was about to have… I woke up in the same floating place… but this time I was on a road, right outside of a beautiful forest. It had countless amounts of rare flowers and trees. I JUST noticed I was still dirty. I was feeling watched again… so I kept looking over my shoulder, then to my left… then to my right…WHOA!! The kid I saw last night was standing next to me. I tried to talk to him. He didn't hear me. He tried to talk to me, and nothing came out. I then heard a bellow, and I noticed the beast charging at me. That's when I woke up.

The next day was Saturday, so I went to the park, with a full intention of finding out about the sand dollar I was given. I went over, and sat down next to the fountain. Water always helped me relax. I fumbled around with it, shaking it, and even yelling at it. A bunch of kids gave me weird looks and walked on. I was starting to sweat, when I noticed my hands were shaking. I was getting SO tired; I just dropped the sand dollar right into the fountain. I gasped, and picked it out. The little openings in the shell were glowing red. I gave a huge grin and ran to my house.

I went to bed early that night… that was a first! And I made sure I was holding a tight grasp on the shell, which still glowed red. I awoke… looking off of an edge into a bottomless space. I ignored the odd sight, and looked around for the strange kid. Almost immediately, he popped up next to me. He tried talking again, and I giggled. I held up the sand dollar, and did a little experiment. I talked into it. The kid's eyes grew wide as his pocket began to vibrate.

He grew tense as he answered the call.

"H-Hello?" He said. His voice was pretty normal.

"Hi… what have you been doing in my dreams?"

He thought for a moment.

"I don't know. But if the Fates intended for this… let's just go along with it." We looked around for a second.

"Who's your dad?" He asked randomly.

"Oh… just a normal morta- human being." I lied. He looked doubtfully at me.

"Tell me the truth…"

"NO! I can't!" I wasn't going to tell this kid about the Greek gods…

"Just tell me!!" He scowled.

"NO! YOU WOULDN"T BELIEVE ME!!"

"Try me!" He said some what calmly.

"My dad is Poseidon, Greek god of the sea." He looked like he had just seen his own mother die.

"Uh…um…We have the same dad." I could feel that he wasn't lying. We sat there. Stunned. Just then, we woke up.

For the next few nights… talking to this kid, my brother, was a normal thing. His name was Percy, he had special powers… and he kept trying to explain some sort of camp to me. Where demigods trained, and they were safe. It sounded pretty fun… but I had no idea how to get there. After we introduced ourselves, we talked about random things… like salt water fish as to fresh water fish. And salt water won… but anyways…It seemed like we knew each other from before, and we just went along with it. My new brother Percy Jackson.

**THINGS BLOW UP NEXT CHAPTER…**


	7. I Fire the School

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO.

I Fire the School

The next day of school was the worst day. It started normally. I went from class to class. Not being disturbed and it was pretty normal. Then I had lunch, and I had the familiar feeling that I was being watched. I went to my next class keeping a close watch. I had my worst nightmare come true. Big Mac came in wearing a visitor's badge.

"Office need borrow Miss Oceanus now…" she said, and gave me a hard glare. I HAD to reluctantly follow her out. Everyone started whispering as I followed.

It was in between classes now, and no one was in the hall. Perfect for Big Mac. The second we turned a corner, she began growing again. She grabbed my shirt collar, and slammed me against a locker. It left a HUGE dent. I fluttered open my eyes, and saw a malicious gaze from Big Mac. She gave me a knuckle sandwich RIGHT in the face. I panted hard, and opened my eyes. THUNK!! Another big blow. I opened my eyes quicker, and saw getting ready for the death blow, but I cocked my head to the side, and her hand got stuck in the locker. I used the opportunity to run. I turned another corner, but Big Mac was hot on my tail. I swerved around to the front office. No one was there. I fled to the gym. I got into the weight room, and picked up a nice sized dung bell. Right when Big Mac entered the room, she was smacked by a 25 pound dung bell. She looked at me furiously… and tossed a whole weight bench at me. I ducked, and it smashed through the wall. The electrical wires lit the room on fire. I leaped into the gym from the opening in the wall, and started climbing up the nearest rope to safety. Then I felt a tug, and the whole chunk of the roof fell out of the sky. By now the fire was spreading like crazy. Luck (And unlucky…) me… Big Mac caught me. I kicked the bucket of dodge balls and basketballs over, and tripped Big Mac. She dropped me, and stepped on a few balls. (N/A DON'T LAUGH!! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!) She slammed to the ground and I made a run for it. The whole half of the school was on fire, and teachers and students were panicking everywhere. I ran out the door, along with a stampede of everyone else, and watched in awe as half of the school exploded. I tried to ignore it, and I ran all the way to my house.

I turned the last corner, and charged down the rod. My heart stopped dead. My house was burning to the ground… my parent's car was gone. The neighbors' house was completely torn apart… along with the four other fires. The corn field was burning, and a car exploded. I heard a snort behind me… I turned around, and my worst nightmare was revealed. The Minotaur stood behind me


End file.
